Kuolleista noussut (One-shot)
by Overnight's child
Summary: Emrys nousee kuolleista, Arthur on odottamassa ystäväänsä, joka ei ehkä ole sitä mitä kansalleen sanoo...


Merlin kuuli äänen. Puhetta. Hän näki valkoista. Valkoisen seasta astui esiin nainen. Vaaleat hiukset olkapäillään, veden siniset silmät, kauniit kasvot. Hän tarttui poikaa kädestä ja nosti hänet seisomaan.

''Merlin Emrys. Minä olen Ygraine Pendragon.''

Emrys katsoi nyt naista huolellisemmin. Hän oli nähnyt tämän Camelotin seinillä, hän näki jopa tämän naisen välillä Arthurin kasvoilla. Hän oli siinä, Pendragon. Ygraine päästi velhosta irti ja antoi hänen nyt seistä valossa omilla jaloillaan. Hän ojensi kätensä ja antoi riipuksen.

''Tässä. Anna tämä pojalleni Arthurille. Pojalle josta olen ylpeä, pojalle jota me molemmat rakastamme. Sano hänelle, että ikävöin häntä. Sano että olisin halunnut kasvattaa hänet. Sano, että antaa anteeksi kaiken mitä sielussaan hautoo.''

Merlin tarttui riipukseen ja tunsi kuinka voima virtasi hänenkin lävitseen. Ygraine oli antanut hänelle jotakin kallisarvoista, _suurenmoista_.

''Emrys. Kun laki taikuudesta sallitaan, sinun tulee suojella kaikkea mustalta taikuudelta. Jopa itseäsi. Muista, ettei taikuus ole hengessä, vaan mielissä. Pidä pojastani hyvää huolta, ja rakasta häntä kuten olet aina rakastanut. Nyt on sinun aikasi.''

''Aikani mihin, teidän korkeutenne?''

''Aikanne sinun tulla _meidän_ korkeudeksemme. Olen jättänyt sinulle kaiken mitä tarvitset päästäksesi Camelotiin, ne odottavat rannalla...''

''Ygraine, Arthur ikävöi teitä myös. Ja- kiitos.''

Merlin tunsi putoavansa. Hän aukaisi silmänsä ja huomasi valoa. Empimättä hän suutasi sitä kohti ja nousi seisomaan.

Hitaasti vedestä nousi alaston mies, mies joka oli valmis menemään kotiin, mies joka oli tapettu.

Mies joka oli _noussut kuolleista_.

* * *

 _Viikko sitten, hovissa Camelotissa_

''Lohikäärme!''

Arhur juoksi pihalle nopeasti. Ritarit olivat jo keräntyneet kokoon ja odottivat herran käskyä.

''Teidän korkeutenne. Valmiita hyökkäykseen!''

Arthur katsoi tuota taikaolentoa. Se ei ollut levoton, se vain leijui heidän yläpuolellaan. Hän oli nähnyt tämän aikaisemminkin, kun Merlin vielä oli täällä...

''Arthur. Haluaisin vaihtaa kanssasi sanasen.''

 _Kuinka hän pystyi nyt puhumaan minulle? Ei hän pysty puhumaan muille kuin lohikäärmeherroille._ Arthur ajatteli hämmästyneenä. Hän katsoi tuota kaunista olentoa, jonka silmät hohtivat kultaa. _Ahhaa, hän oli taijottu puhumaan minulle._

''Arthur Pendragon. Kun aurinko saapuu pilvien takaa, taivas aukeaa, ruoho kasvaa vihreämpänä kuin koskaan, vesi sataa pilvettömältä taivaalta, linnut laulavat kehtolaulaan, kukat henkäisevät tuoksunsa ja tuuli puhaltaa hiuksissasi, Emrys on tullut takaisin.''

Arthur ei sanonut mitään vaan jäi tuijottamaan.

''Hän on kuollut, tiedän. Mutta kosmos on erimieltä. Kauan eläköön kuningas Arthur.''

Lohikäärme lensi yhtä nopeasti pois, kuin oli saapunutkin.

''Miksi emme hyökänneet, Sir?''

''Näyttikö hän pahaa haluavalta, ehkä, mutta hän ei tehnyt mitään. Jos hän palaa ja näyttää agressiiviseltä, sitten meillä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa.''

Arthur ei sanonut vielä sanaakaan.

''Kun aurinko saapuu pilvien takaa, taivas aukeaa, ruoho kasvaa vihreämpänä kuin koskaan, vesi sataa pilvettömältä taivaalta, linnut laulavat kehtolaulaan, kukat henkäisevät tuoksunsa ja tuuli puhaltaa hiuksissasi, Emrys on tullut takaisin.'' Arthur huomasi sanovansa. Hän kääntyi kansaansa päin joka oli tullut katsomaan lohikäärmettä, ''Juuri äsken, suuri lohikäärme puhui minulle! Kansalaiseni, en ole tullut hulluksi, kuten saatatte nyt luulla, mutta kuulkaa. Kun aurinko saapuu pilvien takaa, taivas aukeaa, ruoho kasvaa vihreämpänä kuin koskaan, vesi sataa pilvettömältä taivaalta, linnut laulavat kehtolaulaan, kukat henkäisevät tuoksunsa ja tuuli puhaltaa hiuksissasi, Emrys on tullut takaisin. Te, kansalaiset, ilmoitatte minulle tai ritareilleni välittömästi jos joku näistä luonnonelementeistä palaa takaisin tämän ukkosmyräkän jälkeen.''

Kansa ei voinut olla uskomatta, '' Kun aurinko saapuu pilvien takaa, taivas aukeaa, ruoho kasvaa vihreämpänä kuin koskaan, vesi sataa pilvettömältä taivaalta, linnut laulavat kehtolaulaan, kukat henkäisevät tuoksunsa ja tuuli puhaltaa hiuksissasi, Emrys on tullut takaisin. Kauan eläköön Kuningas Arthur!''

He sanoivat täysin samat sanat kuin suuri lohikäärmekin. Ritarit jäivät katsomaan Arthuria, kuka meni kuningattarensa luokse, odottamaan Aurinkoa.

Guinevere oli lupautunut Arthurin vaimoksi, pelastaakseen itsensä häpeältä. Hänet oli raiskattu. Tyttö oli ollut ihan palasina, hän ei voinut sietää miehen kosketusta moneen viikkoon. Morgana oli huolehtinut tytöstä jonkin aikaa. Hän otti asian erittäin vakavasti, ja etsi raiskaajaa. Kunnes tuomittukin kuoli. Ja se oli ollut kuninkaan alamainen, Sir Ywain.

Guinevere oli vain pelastanut oman nahkansa. Arthurinkin täytyi avioitua hänen neuvonantajiensa mukaan, että hän saisi perillisen, turvan itselleen ja Camelotille.

Gwen ja Arthur tiesivät molemmat että he eivät ikinä rakastaisi toisiaan, kuten kansa luulee. Arthurilla oli Merlin, ja Gwen rakasti Lancelotia.

Mutta Lancelot ei ollut paikalla, Lancelot ei ollut ehdottanut aviota ja oli kadonnut.

Merlin ei ollut paikalla, ja oli kuollut viisi vuotta sitten.

Arthur oli nuori menettäessään ensimmäisen rakkautensa ja pahaan ystävänsä. Nyt hän oli 24 - vuotias. Hänen isänsäkin oli kuollut kuumeeseen, ei suuren miehen pitänyt kuolla sairauteen.

"Arthur. Kun sinä olet kuningas poista vanha neuvonantajakaarti, hanki uudet neuvonantajat, anna puhtaan taikuuden tulla takaisin, älä tee enää samoja virheitä jota minä tein..." Uther oli yskäissyt nyt merkittävän huonosti, "Hanki lapsia. Kasvata heidät kunnolla. Älä niin kuin minä tein. Rakastan sinua, ja Morganaa. En kohdellut teitä oikein."

"Shhh. Isä, kaikki on hyvin." Arthur oli sanonut suudellessaan isänsä otsaa.

Uther oli vielä tarttunut Arthuria olkapäästä, "Nyt pääsen äitisi ja ystäväsi joukkoon. Muista että rakastan sinua, aina. Kauan eläköön kuningas Arthur."

"Isä?"

Arthur heräsi kun hänen oveensa koputettiin.

"Teidän ylhäisyys, haluan ilmoittaa asiasta. Katsokaa ulos." Se oli Sir Leon. Arthur pomppasi lakanoiden välistä ja katsoi ulos verhojen siirtyessä pois tieltä.

"Aurinko." Henkäisi kuningas.

* * *

Merlin tunsi auringon säteet kasvoillaan. Hän rakasti tuleen virettä, joka heilutti puun oksia syksypäivässä. Linnut lauloivat kirkkaasti, kukat tuoksuivat voimakkaasti. Ruoho kasvoi vihreämpänä kuin koskaan. Välillä vesisade kasteli miehen kasvot ja saivat hänet hymyilemään. Taivas oli kirkaansininen ja ohjasi teitä Camelotiin.

Emrys levitti ympärilleen tämän kaiken. Kulkiessaan hevosensa kanssa kohti Itää, hän onnistui saamaan pimeyteen valoa. Toivoa. Voimaa. Jonkinlaista energiaa. Taikaa.

Nyt mies tunsi Pendragonin riipuksen painautuvan kaulaansa vasten. Hän ei tiennyt mikä oli riipuksen tarkoitus, mutta tiesi sen olevan arvokas.

Merlin puristi hiekkatielle pellolta saapuessaan pohkeet hellästi hevosen kylkiin ja antoi enemmän ohjaa. Valkoinen hevonen laukkasi tahdikkaasti eteenpäin. Merlin katsoi hevosen harjasta joka heilui ilmassa laukan tahtiin.

Hän mietti nyt vain Arthuria. Hän ei osannut miettiä mitään muuta. Oliko hän muuttunut? Entäs jos hän olisi jo unohtanut hänet? Saanut perheen?

Merlin katsoi aurinkoa ja toivoi lämmön olevan ikuista tuulen kylmyyden rinnalla.

Entäs hänen ystävänsä, Gwen ja Morgana? Tai Lancelot ja Gwaine? Leon? Percival?

* * *

Arthur huomasi myrskyn loppuneen lopullisesti. Auringon rinnalle oli tullut pilvetön taivas ja vesisateet. Arthur halusi vain Merlinin nopeasti linnaan, mutta ei mitenkään voinut nopeuttaa sitä. Hän ei edes tiennyt, aikoiko Merlin palata kotiin? Palata hänen rinnalleen.

Odottava aika oli pitkä. Kuningas ja kuningatar ruokailivat yhdessä papereiden edessä. He olivat parantamassa Camelotia diplomatialla.

Heidän seuraansa aamiaiselle liittyi Lady Morgana.

''Gwen, Arthur.'' Hän sanoi istuessaan alas.

''Huomenta, sisko.''

''Nukuitko hyvin?'' Gwen kysyi hieman huolestuneena. Morgana oli nukkunut sikeämmin kuin koskaan.

''Itseasiassa, nukuin sikeämmin kuin aikoihin. En tiedä mikä siihen vaikuttaa. En nähnyt painajaisia.'' Morgana sanoi.

Arthur hymyili siskolleen, ''No sepä hyvä.'' Morgana katsoi veljeään hieman kärttyisenä, luulleena, että Arthur tarkoitti sitä sarkastisesti.

''Minä todella tarkoitin sitä.'' Arthur sanoi nopeasti ennen kuin käänsi katseensa pois tytöstä, naisesta.

Morgana aloitti ruokailun. Hän ei voinut olla ihailematta pöydällä olevaa kukka-asetelmaa.

Kukka-asetelmaa.

Morgana vetäisi kukat lähemmäs itseään ja haistoi niitä pitkään hengen vetoon. Hän haistoi nyt koko huonetta. Ruuan tuoksun välistä erottui voimakas liljan tuoksu.

''Kyllä. Me huomasimme jo.'' Gwen sanoi, ''Olemme odottaneen jo muutaman päivän seuraavaa merkkiä.''

Arthur katosi siskoaan.

' _'Mitä vielä odotamme?'_ ' Morgana kysyi. Hän oli niin jännitynyt Merlinin paluusta, ettei voinut edes keskittyä mihinkään.

''Kukaan ei ole antanut merkkiä tuulesta.'' Guinevere sanoi, ''Ja me olemme odottaneet ties kuinka kauan.''

''Mmmhh… Voi hyvinkin olla, että…''

Tuuli rämäytti kaikki ikkunat kerralla auki ja sai jokaisen paikalla olevan seisomaan. He ensin säikähtivät, mutta leppyivät tuulesta. Se oli hellä ja viileä tuuli.

''Viimeinen merkki.'' Arthur sanoi helpottuneesti.

Nyt aukesi salin ovi.

''Teidän korkeutenne, huomasimme havainnon ratsukosta.'' Sir Gwaine sanoi, ''Teidän olisi parasta mennä katsomaan.''

Arthur, Guinevere ja Morgana seisoivat parvella. Kansa ja ritarit olivat kerääntyneet piha-aukiolle. Arthurin takana oli Gwaine ja Percival. Muut pyöreänpöydän ritareista olivat aukiolla.

Morgana oli tarttunut veljeään käsivarresta ja puristi sitä voimakkaasti. Gwen oli laskenut kätensä Morganan olkapäälle.

''Hän on kunnossa, Morgana. Elämänsä kunnossa.''

He kaikki välittivät Merlinistä niin kovasti.

He kuulivat laukka-askelia.

Sitten he näkivät hänet.

Merlin oli pukeutunut mustiin housuihin, valkoiseen paitaan ja siniseen kokopitkään takkiin joka lepäsi osittain valkoisen sotahevosen takajalkojen päällä. Merlinin ulkonäkö sai Arthurin sydämen jättämään lyöntejä välistä.

Kansa teki tietä laukkaavalle ratsukolle. Merlin pysäytti hevosen nopeasti. Hevonen oli täydellisesti kuulolla.

Arthur jäi katsomaan alas aukiolle. Merlin näytti aivan sotilaalta. Hän ratsasti niin hyvin. Hevonen oli avuilla vain liian täydellisesti. Valkoinen ori seisoi ryhdikkäästi ja puuskutti tahdikkaasti. Sen harja oli pitkä, ja häntä osui maahan. Hevosella oli hienokoristeiset suitset, rintaremmi ja satula. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään, kun kaikki olivat niin sanattomia Merlinistä.

Merlin ja Arthur katsoivat nyt toisiaan.

''Merlin Emrys.'' Henkäisi Arthur. Hän ei vaan voinut päästää katsettaan tuosta miehestä.

He kaksi vain tuijottivat toisiaan. He kävivät sanatonta keskustelua, ennen kuin Arthur liikkui taaksepäin.

Hän juoksi. Nyt oli aika, koko kansan edessä.

Morgana ja Gwen seurasivat kuningasta.

Merlin kumarsi huomatessaan kuningasparin saapuvan rappusia ajas. Kuningaspari ja Morgana tulivat häntä kohti, ''Teidän korkeutenne.''

Arthur oli nopea, otti miekkansa, tarttui miestä paidan kauluksesta ja sai hänet alas, toinen polvi maassa.

''Arthur, mitä sinä teet?'' Kysyi Merlin hiljaa. Arthur hymyili ystävälleen. Kuningas osoitti miekalla velhon sydäntä.

''Jotakin mikä olisi pitänyt tehdä jo kauan sitten.''

Merlin älysi mitä hän teki, hän ristii minut hovin velhoksi.

* * *

Merlin makasi sängyllään. Gaiuksen huone oli säilytetty ennallaan, vaikka mies oli jo edesmennyt. Merlin vain kuunteli ääniä. Hän kuuli ulkoota melua. Jonkinlaista kiistan aihetta. Hän nousi sängystän ja meni katsomaan. Aviopari. _Aha. Niinpä tietysti._

Merlin muisti, mikä häntä painoi kaulaa vasten.

''Hemmetti soikoon.'' Hän sanoi ennen kuin lähti nopeasti kohti Arthurin makuuhuonetta. Gwen ja Arthur nukkuivat _aina_ erillään.

* * *

Arthurin oveen koputettiin. Kuningas nousi sängylleen istumaan (luojan kiitos, ettei ollut vällyjen välissä, sillä hänellä olisi kestänyt kauemmin) makuuasennosta ja antoi koputtajan tulla sisälle.

Oven takaa astui tummahiuksinen mies. Arthur jäi tuijottamaan, taas kerran, tietämättään itse mitä teki.

''Sir, anteeksi kun häiritsen tähän aikaan illasta...''

''Merlin. Ensinäkin, älä kutsu minua Siriksi, saati sitten kuninkaaksi. Arthur riittää, koska... _se olet sinä._.. Ja et sinä häiritse.'' Arthur sanoi nopeasti. Hän ei tiennyt miksi hän tunsi punastuvansa, hänellä ei ollut nimittäin syytä. Merlin hymyili ja sulki oven takanaan. Sitten hän istui nopeasti Arthurin pöydän ääreen ja nosti kätensä kaulalleen ottaakseen kaulakorun pois. Merlin tunsi kuinka Arthur seurasi jokaista liikettä minkä hän ikinä sitten tekisikään.

''Sain tämän riipuksen äitiltäsi, Ygraine Pendragon oli siellä kanssani, Hän oli todella siinä.'' Merlin aloitti, ''Hän oli erittäin ylpeä sinusta ja sanoi rakastavansa sinua. Hän olisi halunnut olla läsnä sinun elämässäsi, mutta... me kaikki tiedämme miksi hän ei siihen kykene.''

Arthur vain katsoi Merliniä ja odotti hänen puhuvan lisää.

''Hän halusi sinun saavan sen,'' Merlin sanoi ojentaessaan korun Arthuria kohti.

Arthur kurotti kättään ja tarttui Merliniä ranteesta. Hän vetäisi kerran. Merlin tunsi punastuvansa kun istui Arthurin sylissä hajareisin. Arthur hymyili vain hurmaavasti.

''Sinä voit pitää sen. Ja olet suloinen kun punastut...''

Merlin katsoi Arthuria silmiin hämärässä huoneessa, ''Tiedäthän, että se on äitiltäsi.'' Merlin väläytti kultaiset silmänsä pimeydessä. Arthur jäi katsomaan Merlinin kasvoja. Merlin hivutti riipuksen Arthurin kaulaan ja antoi sen levätä Arthurin rintaa vasten. Merlin painoi molemmat kätensä kuninkaan rinnalle ja huomasi Arthurin katsovan häntä jatkuvasti.

''Mikä on?''

Arthur vain katsoi. Hän ei välittänyt nyt mistään muusta kuin Merlinistä.

''Hei, jos sinä et ala puhumaan, minä taijon sinut puhumaan.''

''Kuninkaan uhkaileminen on petos, ettäs tiedät.''

''Minä _en ole_ idiootti.''

''Minä hieman epäilen.''

''Aijaahas, niin sanoo typerys.'' Merlin väläytti taas kultaiset silmänsä Arthurin edessä. Kuningas ei voinut olla katsomatta niitä silmiä.

Arthur vain hymyili, '' _Minun_ hovivelhoni.''

''Vai että ihan sinun ikioma?''

''Kenenä muunkaan?'' Arthur kysyi hieman sarkastisesti.

Merlin ei vastannut mitään vaan jäi katsomaan kuningasta. Kuningas painoi kätensä Merlinin selkää vasten, että saisi Merlinin vielä lähemmäksi häntä. Merlin vain hymyili leveämmin kuin äsken.

''Mitä tapahtui sille pojalle joka tuli huoneeseeni muutama vuosi sitten?''

''Hän varttui, niin kuin me kaikki teimme.'' Merlin vastasi ennen kuin laski päänsä, että voisi suudella kuningastaan.

Hänen Arthuriaan.


End file.
